hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sauerbraten
Sauerbraten is the sixteenth Entree recipe featured in Sugar Cookie Murder. 1 THIS RECIPE MUST BE STARTED 3 DAYS IN ADVANCE! 2 Marguerite and Clara Hollenbeck bring this to every Lake Eden Potluck dinner. People start lining up early so they're sure to get some. Ingredients * 3 1/2 to 4 pound boneless beef roast (rump or sirloin tip preferred) * Marinade ** 1 cup water ** 1 cup vinegar ** 2 limes, sliced with peels (or 1 lemon) ** 1 teaspoon ground cloves ** 10 whole green peppercorns ** 2 Tablespoons salt ** 2 Tablespoons sugar ** 2 Tablespoons molasses ** 1 teaspoon ground ginger ** 2 teaspoons ground Mexican oregano * For Later ** 1 cup chopped onion ** 4 four-ounce cans mushrooms with the liquid ** One .88-ounce package beef gravy mix (enough to make one cup of gravy) * 12 gingersnaps, crushed * 16-ounce package wide egg noodles Directions * Place meat in a glass or ceramic bowl that's deep enough to hold it and leave two inches at the top. * Mix marinade ingredients together in a large saucepan. Heat until almost boiling. * Pour marinade over the meat, cover tightly with plastic wrap, and refrigerate for 24 to 36 hours, turning the meat every 6 hours or so. 3 Or, you can borrow Clara's trick and make double the marinade so it covers the meat entirely and you don't have to turn it. * When the meat has marinated, place it in a greased crock-pot. Stir the marinade in the bowl and remove one cup of the liquid (No lime slices.) Pour this cup of marinade over the meat. * Cover and cook on LOW for 6 hours. * Remove the meat from the crock-pot and toss out the marinade. Put in one cup of chopped onions and four 4-ounce cans of mushrooms (stems and pieces are fine), including the mushroom liquid. 4 and * Sprinkle in half of an .88-ounce packet of beef gravy mix, reserving the rest for later, and stir it all up. Then place the meat in the crock-pot, pour in enough water to just cover it, and cook it on LOW or an additional 2 hours. * Remove meat to a carving platter. Stir the juices in the crock and turn the control to HIGH. Crush the gingersnaps and add them to the juice. Stir, cover, and let the"gravy" cook for 10 to 15 minutes. 5 * While the gravy is cooking, boil salted water and cook the egg noodles, according to the package directions. Drain them, butter them and serve them with the meat. * Carve the meat (if it needs carving--it may just fall apart and that's fine) arrange it on a serving platter, and pour some of the gravy over the top. Sprinkle with fresh parsley, if desired. Serve the remainder of the gravy in a gravy boat or bowl. * Most people like to put the meat on top of the egg noodles and pour on a bit more gravy. Hannah's Notes 1 ''and ''2 See above. 3 Nobody's going to time you-you don't have to be exact. 4 You can also use a large one-pound can of mushrooms, if you can find it or even 2 cans of cream of mushroom soup diluted with one can of water. 5 If it's not thick enough, add the rest of the beef gravy mix, whisk it briskly, and cook it for another minute.